Forever Knights Meet Magician
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tommy, Marcus, and Andy get better acquainted with a certain magician.


**A story by guestsurpise, done as a request from Redbat132. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tommy, Marcus, and Andy were sitting and thinking about the new girl they met not too long ago….Zambanza.

"She is definitely a mystery," Tommy grinned, now wondering where she was.

"But you know she prefers to be alone Tommy," Andy said, now looking at the computer.

"I know that, but I want her to know we're her friends," Tommy said.

"She's friends with two girls at the mansion, named Madison and Maxine, but that's about it. She considers them her best friends. They were even in crime together," Marcus said.

"But we are her friends too!" Tommy protested.

"But she's not close to anyone but those two," Andy said.

"Give her time. She will warm up to us. I know it!" Tommy smiled. He then glanced over his shoulder and saw the clown girl jogging past his door and looking like she was ready to do some damage! "Hey! There she goes! Come on guys!"

And with that, Tommy decided to follow her with his friends. But after a few moments, he noticed that the further they got away from the mansion, the creepier the night got!

After a few moments, they began to see strange lights appearing in the distance and into the night.

"What are those?" Marcus asked.

"I've never seen those before," Andy said, now squinting.

"I'm taking it that those lights are bad news," Marcus added.

"We won't know until we check it out. Let's go!" Tommy said, now grabbing his bike.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Andy asked.

"No, but that's the fun of it!" Tommy smirked, now leading the way. The others chuckled and followed after him.

A few blocks away…

The Mystery Crusaders slowly approached an old and abandoned warehouse and they saw that the strange lights were coming from a large machine!

"What is that thing?!" Marcus gasped.

"Better yet…who are they?!" Andy pointed. They all then turned and saw the warehouse was crawling with people in armor and weapons. They were discussing plans for destroying the city!

"Those must be the Forever Knights! I've heard about them from an alien called Brainstorm!" Tommy said in horror.

"Forever Knights?! They sound like bad news!" Marcus said.

"What are we going to do?!" Andy said.

"We are going to stop them!" Tommy said, now trying to get out of his hiding place. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out an alarm. This special alarm would help alert the Plumbers nearby. It wasn't loud, but just enough to send out a small beep. Unfortunately, a Forever Knight heard it!

"YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" he bellowed.

"RUN FOR IT!" Tommy called. But before they knew it, they were pounced on by all of the Knights and tied up! The struggled but they were in terrible danger.

"What are we going to do?" Marcus asked.

"She'll help us!" Tommy said, now seeing Zambanza charging at the Forever Knights with the ferocity of a wild animal! She changed her wand into a mace and began swinging at them and knocking them out one by one. But she too was knocked hard and getting her share of bruises!

"She's winning but she's hurt!" Andy said.

"Zambanza! Be careful!" Tommy called out. She turned in horror! She had no idea the boys had been captured!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?! How did you guys get here?!" She growled, now knocking a knight into a wall.

"We saw the creepy lights and tried to stop them!" Tommy said, now squirming with his binds. "Look out!"

Zambanza turned and received a well aimed punch that sent her into a wall. The leader of the Knights chuckled evilly.

"So this is the horrible clown girl everyone is afraid of?! She is said to make even the most evil of criminals faint. The evil Zambanza!" the leader scoffed, now walking over and grabbing her hair. "I see nothing scary about you." He sneered.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tommy screamed.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Marcus thundered.

"LET HER GO!" Andy hollered.

Zambanza then let out a deep and evil cackle that rang throughout the entire warehouse that made everyone go silent.

"Do you want to know why I am feared?! Because I am the greatest, deadliest Magician in the world!" she screeched dangerously, now laughing maniacally as she began to grow and grow and grow! She was soon the size of a giant! Her eyes glowed purple and she grabbed the leader and hurled him across the warehouse! "And you will also learn to fear me!"

And with that, she looked like she was going to crush him under her foot!

"Zambanza no!" Tommy screamed. That made the giant girl stop and turn to look at them. "Zambanza please…you're not a monster! Don't kill him!"

"I can do as I please! I answer to no one!" she thundered, now making the boys shudder.

"Hey…" Tommy cooed. She then turned back and looked at him. "You're loved Zambanza. You're not a criminal like them. You're one of us."

That made her pause and then she turned back to the leader of the Knights. She then picked him up and let out a deafening roar that made the other Knights scream and run in fear.

"D-Don't kill me! I beg you!" the leader begged.

"Then get out of my sight," Zambanza growled, now dropping him. He then took off into the night for his life! As Zambanza shrunk down to her size, she gazed at the boys angrily and used her knife to cut them loose.

"Go home where it's safe," she said, now turning and walking out into the night.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tommy said, now trying to catch up to her but she disappeared. Determined, Tommy looked back at his friends.

"I'm going after her! She may be hurt," Tommy said.

"And we are going with you!" Marcus said.

"We are her friend too!" Andy said. Tommy nodded and led the way and they ran back towards the dark part of town. They knew that the old abandoned hotel was where she loved to stay. As they entered, they saw her sitting on an old bed, looking thoughtful.

"Hey…you ok?" Tommy asked gently, now entering the room.

"Why are you here?" she asked, now glancing in their direction.

"We're your friends. Why wouldn't we come?" Marcus asked.

"And we always will be," Andy smiled.

"Now how about letting us see to those wounds. You were in a nasty fight," Tommy prodded gently.

"No. I don't need any help," she said, now about to wave her wand.

"Hey, c'mon…you don't need magic to help wounds. C'mon we're here to help," Tommy said, now getting climbing on the bed nearer to her.

"I said I don't need it!" she said, now standing. Getting a determined look, Tommy pounced on her and grabbed her around her waist.

"Calm down," he smiled, now gently tickling her waist. The clown girl went stiff, trying not to laugh, and trying to break free without hurting him. "C'mon if you want me to stop, then agree to let us bandage you up a bit."

And with that, Zambanza growled as she saw Marcus and Andy pull out a first aid kit. Finally she rolled her eyes and breathed out.

"Ok fine," she said gently. But she couldn't help but smile (although a small smile) as they helped bandage her leg and arm. Once they were done, Tommy smirked at her deviously.

"Let's cheer her up guys," he smirked, now about to tickle her waist. But with a wink, the clown girl disappeared into thin air. "Hey! Zambanza come back!" Tommy whined playfully.

"Until next time boys," her voice chuckled as she was now fading away. Tommy jumped off the bed and crossed his arms playfully.

"Until next time Zambanza." He smirked.

"You think we will see her again soon?" Marcus asked.

"Of course. I'm sure we can do something to get her to come out of hiding," Tommy chuckled, now leading them out and back home for the night. They had another awesome adventure with the mysterious clown girl that had won their affection and hearts.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Redbat132.**


End file.
